


Interdimensional Hustle

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Council of Ricks - Freeform, Grunkle Stan Has Issues, M/M, Parallel Universes, Stuborn people
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Cuando estás acostumbrado a estafar a nivel del multiverso, te acabas estafando hasta a ti mismo...Rick/Grunkle Stan, simplemente, necesitaba escribirlo.Espero que os guste,Marla





	Interdimensional Hustle

Siempre que Stanley Pines veía a Rick Sánchez tenía un único deseo.  
Muerte y destrucción.  
No soportaba que aquel aprovechado, borracho, desastrado buscavidas que viajaba entre dimensiones apareciera en su realidad sin previo aviso siempre que la viniera en gana, normalmente para complicarle la existencia.  
Pero soportaba aún menos cuando hablaba de su hermano Stanford y de lo bien que ambos se llevaban.  
Mucho mejor de lo él lo había hecho antes de que desapareciera.  
Además, si de verdad eran tan amigos, ¿por qué aquel cabrón con un aire al científico chiflado ese de la película del chaval que casi se tira a su madre al viajar al pasado podía pasearse tan alegremente entre dimensiones mientras que su hermano parecía incapaz de volver a casa? ¿Y por qué narices no lo traía el jodido Sánchez de vuelta?  
Si el Concilio de Ricks se enterara me freirían vivo, tío, y eso no mola. Solía poner de excusa, haciendo que Stan pusiera los ojos en blanco y empezará uno de sus habituales monólogos no aptos para menores de edad en los que la palabra más fina posiblemente era joder.  
¿De verdad se suponía que tenía que tragarse esa mierda?

Y con el paso de los años, también tuvo que empezar a soportar a los nietos del bendito gilipollas: Summer, una versión a ratos repipi a ratos psicópata, femenina, ya en plena libertad y algo menos inteligente de Dipper; y Morty, que hacía parecer a Mable una chica con los pies en la tierra.  
Y lo peor era que sus propios sobrinos aquella versión mala de sí mismos le encantaba. Y, por lo visto, era mutuo; ¡si esa futura zorra de Summer hasta le había prometido a Dipper ayudarle con Wendy en cuanto creciera un poco!

Todo esto era, junto con las diversas formas de muerte y destrucción que su cerebro encontraba apetecibles aquella mañana, lo que pensaba Stan mientras veía aparecer a través de uno de aquellos condenados vórtices interdimensionales al hombre de bata blanca y sus descendientes directos.  
Bueno, al menos, eso creía él.  
Soos, con su habilidad de darse cuenta de cosas que nadie más percibía de forma casi accidental, comentó:  
-Hacía mucho que no le veía sonreír así, señor Pines.  
-No sonrío idiota, es una mueca de desagrado.-Replicó cortante.  
Su subordinado se encogió de hombros.  
-Pues es igual que la cara que pone mi abuela cuando se acuerda del yayo.-Y, con éstas palabras, se marchó en pos de algo que había visto a través del cristal de la tienda, dejando a Stanley con aquellas palabras en su siempre algo retorcida mente.

La confirmación de los poderes cuasi sobrenaturales del empleado ocurrió apenas tres días después, cuando el hombre hizo algo casi inédito para cualquiera de sus versiones de cualquier dimensión imaginable: se jugó la vida por alguien que no era de su sangre. 

Todo empezó, como de costumbre, con una de aquellas versiones de Rick que parecían sacadas del cine de ciencia ficción ochentero fusionado con el Tercer Reich presentándose en Gravity Falls porque, sorpresa, su Rick (el Rick Sánchez más Rick Sánchez de todos, como gustaba de llamarse a sí mismo y como muchos le conocían) se había saltado una de las múltiples leyes de aquel estúpido consejo.  
El problema fue que esta vez el castigo no iba a ser contra él.  
Esta vez, el castigo iba a ser contra su nieto y, por mucho que al científico cuyas venas probablemente ya llevaban alcohol en vez de sangre se empeñara en negarlo, jamás dejaría que nada (irreversible) le pasará a ese desastre andante.  
Así que plantó cara a aquella versión en cuero de sí mismo, confiando en que no le dispararía.  
Error.  
Por suerte Stan, que se encontraba al lado contemplando la escena sin saber que hacer (y con miedo de que, si se le ocurría mover un dedo, Dipper se convirtiera en el vecino de celda de Morty Smith) pensó rápido, agarró su bastón como si de un escudo se tratase y se puso entre el rayo láser y Rick, haciendo que éste impactara de lleno en su bastón.  
El otro Rick, anonadado ante el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, se quedó frío en el sitio; momento que aprovechó Stan (muy enfadado por la rotura de su bastón clónico favorito, pues en su armario tenía múltiples copias del mismo, que sólo él mismo era capaz de distinguir) para lanzarle el objeto astillado, mirándolo en el acto.  
Por una vez, Morty supo que decir antes que Rick.  
-Gracias por salvarnos señor Pines.-El aludido gruñó.  
-No ha sido por vosotros, los muertos son malos para el negocio.

Mientras se alejaba, recordó las palabras que le había dedicado una vez Bill, aquel triángulo infernal y charlatán.  
Te lo tienes merecido, tan acostumbrado a estafar que consigues estafarte hasta a ti mismo.  
Bufó.  
Gilipolleces.

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí mi nuevo fic; no estoy demasiado convencida con como me ha quedado el final, pero desde que descubrí por casualidad en pinterest que la gente shippeaba a estos dos cascarrabias aprovechados, necesitaba escribirlo.  
> Así que...espero que os haya gustado.  
> Larga vida y prosperidad.  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
